Pen injectors are known in the prior art and typically include a dose-adjustment mechanism for setting a dose of a drug, for example insulin, and a pen needle for insertion into a patient to allow proper drug administration. Such pens may be disposable, containing a single dose of a drug, or reusable, containing a single dose or more of a drug. The pen needle should be single-use and replaced with each administered dose. The pen needle includes a distal end formed for insertion into a patient and a proximal end for insertion into a drug vial or cartridge located inside the pen injector body.
Many people have “needle phobia” and are apprehensive of seeing a needle during a medical injection. As a result, people with “needle phobia” may not regularly administer drugs as prescribed or may improperly conduct an injection due to their apprehension. In addition, current pen needles may require a patient to insert a needle into their skin with a needle exposed. Current pen needle assemblies may be prone to improper insertion, e.g., insufficient insertion, into a person's skin because the needle may be inserted at an improper angle.